Food waste disposers, especially those designed for domestic use, are often installed under a sink where they are directly attached to the drain of the sink. As such, the disposer is located in a prime position in the kitchen.
Food waste disposal units grind up food waste so that the matter can be disposed of through the domestic sewage system. This grinding process produces considerable noise which is generally tolerated in order to complete the task but there is a desire to reduce the level of noise. Typical attempts to reduce the noise of such units has involved the wrapping of the unit in noise absorbing foam materials. This reduces the noise but there is still considerable noise coming from the grinding chamber, especially when grinding bones and other hard food waste.
The present invention aims to reduce the noise of a food waste disposal unit by reducing the amount of noise produced by the grinding chamber. This is achieved by placing a liner within the grinding chamber to prevent or limit direct contact between the hard food waste and the housing of the grinding chamber.